I. Definition
As used herein, the phrase “group III-V” refers to a compound semiconductor including at least one group III element and at least one group V element. By way of example, a group III-V semiconductor may take the form of a III-Nitride semiconductor. “III-Nitride” or “III-N” refers to a compound semiconductor that includes nitrogen and at least one group III element such as aluminum (Al), gallium (Ga), indium (In), and boron (B), and including but not limited to any of its alloys, such as aluminum gallium nitride (AlxGa(1-x)N), indium gallium nitride (InyGa(1-y)N), aluminum indium gallium nitride (AlxInyGa(1-x-y)N), gallium arsenide phosphide nitride (GaAsaPbN(1-a-b)), aluminum indium gallium arsenide phosphide nitride (AlxInyGa(1-x-y)AsaPbN(1-a-b)), for example. III-N also refers generally to any polarity including but not limited to Ga-polar, N-polar, semi-polar, or non-polar crystal orientations. A III-N material may also include either the Wurtzitic, Zincblende, or mixed polytypes, and may include single-crystal, monocrystalline, polycrystalline, or amorphous structures. Gallium nitride or GaN, as used herein, refers to a III-N compound semiconductor wherein the group III element or elements include some or a substantial amount of gallium, but may also include other group III elements in addition to gallium.
In addition, as used herein, the phrase “group IV” refers to a semiconductor that includes at least one group IV element such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), and carbon (C), and may also include compound semiconductors such as silicon germanium (SiGe) and silicon carbide (SiC), for example. Group IV also refers to semiconductor materials which include more than one layer of group IV elements, or doping of group IV elements to produce strained group IV materials, and may also include group IV based composite substrates such as single-crystal or polycrystalline SiC on silicon, silicon on insulator (SOI), separation by implantation of oxygen (SIMOX) process substrates, and silicon on sapphire (SOS), for example.
It is noted that, as used herein, the terms “low voltage” or “LV” in reference to a transistor or switch describes a transistor or switch with a voltage range of up to approximately fifty volts (50V). It is further noted that use of the term “midvoltage” or “MV” refers to a voltage range from approximately fifty volts to approximately two hundred volts (approximately 50V to 200V). Moreover, the term “high voltage” or “HV,” as used herein, refers to a voltage range from approximately two hundred volts to approximately twelve hundred volts (approximately 200V to 1200V), or higher.
II. Background Art
Group III-V based semiconductor devices, such as III-Nitride transistors, are devices that can operate using polarization fields to generate a two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) allowing for high current densities with low resistive losses. As a result, III-Nitride and other group III-V semiconductor devices, such as depletion mode (i.e., normally on) power field-effect transistors (FETs), high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs), and diodes, are used in many power applications.
In power management applications where normally off characteristics of power devices are desirable, a depletion mode (normally on) group III-V transistor having desirable on-state characteristics, such as a low on-resistance, can be implemented in combination with an enhancement mode (normally off) group III-V transistor to produce an enhancement mode merged transistor. However, conventional approaches for implementing such merged transistors typically result in one of the depletion mode or the enhancement mode group III-V devices being susceptible to voltage breakdown due to “spillover” of the 2DEG and the possible trapping of electrons at an interface of the affected device.